[unreadable] This application requests funds to construct a new Biocontainment Suite (BC) for animals in the Department of Animal Medicine at the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS). Many UMMS investigators are funded for projects ranging from developing novel vaccines against select bioterrorism agents to identifying virulence genes in Mycobacterium tuberculosis. The school has great depth in the immunology of infectious diseases and vaccine development, particularly in the field of virology. The existing BC facility cannot meet the current need. Increased demands, fueled by the intense interest in biodefense research and by recruitment of new faculty needing BC space, mandate a comprehensive upgrade of our facility. Our goals: 1. To alleviate overcrowding by developing a larger BC (from 1,450 sq. ft. to 2,800 sq. ft.). 2. To decrease the potential for accidental disease transmission by relocating BC from its current central location to a peripheral location. 3. To enhance research safety and productivity by providing space for seven lab rooms each equipped with a biosafety cabinet, and having a ventilation system specific to the BC. The proposed facility comprises a suite of seven connected laboratories, providing a state-of-the-art ABSL-3 environment. It will meet existing and future needs for research using in vivo models of infectious diseases requiring ABSL-2/3 containment. The new animal BC facility will stimulate the growth of productive research at UMMS, and funding in areas vital to public health and national defense. [unreadable] [unreadable]